No More Sad Songs
by Amara D'Angeli
Summary: Well, I went and did it again. For someone who says they don’t like songfics I sure do write a lot of them. I guess I’m going to have to change my opinion of the genre. For those of you not familiar with the song, it’s “No More Sad Songs” by


No More Sad Songs  
  
First, I cut my hair. Then I rented this car. Now I'm cruising at 80 miles an hour down I50 heading somewhere. I just passed into Maryland and I'm out of DC. The wind is fluffing my new, short 'do. I turn the radio up as I hear the first strains of a new song I've heard on the radio once or twice. It's good now.  
  
**This is the way, that I state my independence. That I'm no longer connected to your memory.**  
  
Take that Josh. I accelerate more. Now I'm really tearing down the highway. I pass a car full of twenty something's that look happy and carefree. Yeah. Right.  
  
**This is the day that I'm making my defection, gotta claim back the affection that you stole from me.**  
  
Just a distant memory now. He's swaggering away. He was so strong. He'd gotten so much better. I'd helped him. Stood by him through everything and then, nothing. This.  
  
**I used to hear your music so loud, but it's so low. You're just another face in the crowd, I'm letting you know. No more sad songs.**  
  
Oh, no, Josh. I refuse to mourn over you any longer. I did my part; I helped you become that man again. That politico. That egotistical, brilliant, talented man with a swagger who could take on any politician. You were broken after everything. Your shooting, the President's MS, Hoynes, Walken. you were questioning your place in it all, the judiciousness of your decisions. I helped. I did everything I could. And this is how you repay me?  
  
**I'm letting it go now, Switched off switched on, I'm letting you know, you turned out the light. I'm gonna be alright without... Turn the radio off. No more sad songs.**  
  
That's right. I'm letting it all go now. Like it never happened. When you get back from wherever with whomever, a copy of my resignation will be on your desk and Leo will get to tell you what a fucking idiot you turned out to be.  
  
You walked away with some woman I've never seen let alone met. Arm and arm, you smiled at her and tossed a short goodbye over your shoulder moments after you told me, "it was fun, and yeah, I loved you, but I've got to move on now. We both know I need more to make me happy."  
  
**These are the words to describe all your offences. You said love in the past tense and then you let it go.**  
  
We waited so long. You did need me when I finally surrendered to what I knew was wrong. I put myself on the line. Who did you think was going to lose their job if anyone found out? Did you honestly think they'd fire their pit bull? Their virtuoso of a strategist? No, Joshua Lyman, it would have been me. The assistant. I'm replaceable. Not you.me. You let me risk myself to make you happy. Gave me a false sense of security. You actually made me believe that you loved me. Just for your momentary gratification. Well, I hope it was worth it. Because now, thanks to the stunt you pulled and the way you callously broke my heart, I have to start over.  
  
**Haven't you heard? You are no longer respected; you are formally rejected from the one you hurt. **  
  
I just don't even care anymore. The first 24 hours were the worst. The hours when I blamed myself, when I wondered just what I had done wrong. What I could have done to been better. But when I finally ventured back to your condo to gather my things I was okay. When I was at the salon getting my hair cut short.cutting off the trauma of the Bartlet administration.letting go all of that.cleansing myself... I shed it all, Josh. The love and the hate all at once. Swept up with the long locks of hair.  
  
**I used to have the longing to hear what was in your heart, but now it seems I'm over the fear of this falling apart.**  
  
Now here I am, speeding away to a new life. I'm going to drive until I have no idea where I am. Then, I'm starting over.  
  
**No more sad songs, I'm letting it go now, Switched off switched on, I'm letting you know, you turned out the light. I'm gonna be alright without... Turn the radio off. No more sad songs.**  
  
There aren't going to be anymore sad songs for me. I'm done hurting and agonizing over you. I did everything I could and gave you everything I had. If it wasn't enough there wasn't anything I could have done anyway. So I'm starting over. I'm starting over. Absolutely starting all over again. I'm going to make a new life. Meet a whole new you and try again. I'm a stronger more capable woman this time. I'll never be that scared little girl who spun into your life so long ago. I'm older, I'm savvy now. I have DC and politics in my blood. I can do anything now.  
  
You taught me a lot. I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I loved you. Not even sure I'm able. But I know so many things now. I'm done making those old mistakes. Maybe eight years from now when I've turned a new chapter in my life I can talk to you again and tell you just what you did to me. Then I can show you who you made and what you missed. It's a shame really.we could have done good together. I guess the tag line is easy. It's your loss. Goodbye Joshua Lyman. You were an education.  
  
**No more sad songs. I used to have the longing to hear what was in your heart, but now it seems I'm over the fear of this falling apart. No more sad songs, I'm letting it go now, Switched off switched on, I'm letting you know. No more sad songs, I'm letting it  
  
go now, Switched off switched on, I'm letting you know. You turned out the light. I'm gonna be alright without... Turn the radio off. No more sad songs. No more sad songs.  
  
No more sad song, No more sad songs.** 


End file.
